


our hearts unite in a rainbow of seven colors

by Princess_andromeda



Series: the spoiled wind and the gentle cloud [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kuroshitsuji 127, Sappy, crossposted from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: "[...]it seems to me that you have gotten way too attached to the English idea of death and forgotten Samsara altogether. Death is but a transition, the bridge between one life and the other, and I accept it with pride knowing I was able to fulfil my duty and protect you."





	our hearts unite in a rainbow of seven colors

**Author's Note:**

> *Crossposted from fanfiction. Also, I forgot yet again to do spellcheck. I surely hope you don’t mind, please do point them out for me, since I will pribably forget it yet again if I am not reminded.

_My Prince? Is that your voice I hear? Ah, it is so peaceful at the moment. I can't see you, but I can hear your sobs. Why are you crying? Haven't I told you that smiles suit you best?_

O _f course I haven't, that would be inappropriate, would it not? Even if it's the truth… I feel so cold, my eyes are so heavy, my body is, too, I wonder if my hand is still glowing, I can feel—even if very faintly—the remnants of Kali's power, they are the only warmth left. Besides the thought of you, My Prince. Though it is to be expected, after all, only a god can give me such a pleasantry whilst I am at death's door._

_Is that the reason you are crying, Prince Soma? Because I'm dying? I feel rather flattered that you consider me important enough to mourn over, but it seems to me that you have gotten way too attached to the English idea of death and forgotten Samsara altogether. Death is but a transition, the bridge between one life and the other, and I accept it with pride knowing I was able to fulfil my duty and protect you; maybe being your khansama isn't enough to forgive all my past sins, and maybe I'll be reincarnated as something lower, but I was happy the time I was with you._

_Please stop crying, I don't want the last I see of you to be with tears running down your face and sobs breaking your chest. I know it is a rather selfish wish, but the only thing I actually want is for you to be happy._

_I have the feeling that we will meet again in the next life. Maybe we won't recognise each other at first, but I know our souls will call for each other. Please don't rush your trip to the next life because of this, you deserve to live and enjoy for a little longer._

_I rest assured knowing that Mr. Sebastian and Master Ciel will look after you, they might not be the best offering comfort, but at least Master Ciel will know what it feels like; please hold on to them, my prince._

_It will be hard, to achieve whatever you are looking for, but I hope that the reward is pleasant enough. You deserve just so. Please smile, it is with please I gave you my life._

_Ah, the time has come. It is really peaceful. To die. All of a sudden my body is no longer heavy, even if almost all the warmth has fled my body. I dedicate the last though to you, my dear prince Soma. The god who saved not only my life, but my faith. It was time I returned at least one of those…_

**Author's Note:**

> **Black Butler ©Yana Toboso. Title from their character song "Futari no Harmony."**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've been wanting to write about this fandom for quite a while, and it seems that the feelings produced by chapter 127 were the right trigger.
> 
> I wanted to do at least one small tribute to Agni. I hope I did it decent enough. That and for Toboso to make him a proper Hindu funeral.
> 
> Maybe I'll consider the idea of writing a long-fic of this pairing, since they are very precious to me. Though it would require a lot more planning.
> 
> Without further adieu, thanks for reading, and if you need someone to cry with, I'm already halfway the first Kleenex box. T-T

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whatever would Agni say?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230728) by [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda)




End file.
